You have to be Kidding me!
by miTbackWord
Summary: Kagome is the adopted daughter of the Taisho family and after two weeks of getting the hang of the family she's off to school with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Once when she enters the school Kagome's life takes a down turn. Rated M for later chapters


**You have to be kidding me!**

By: Zaps-Chan

**OoO**

My name was Kagome, just Kagome; but now it's Kagome Taisho. Long story short I was an orphan ever since I was small with no last name or information about my family and here I am 16 years of age and it's been two weeks since I was adopted into the Taisho family.

The Taisho family is famous for their multi billionaire business and their great looks, especially their silver and silky hair that girls will die for. I myself find me jealous of their hair.

Izayoi finds her self jealous too.

Since I've mentioned her name let me give you a description of her. She's the second wife and mate of Inu no Taisho, or more known as Touga. She gave birth to Inuyasha, which is such a loud mouth and she's my adoptive mother. She has long light black hair that reaches to her lower thigh; she also has eyes that remind me of milk chocolate; and she has cream colored skin like a porcelain doll.

Now I give you a description of Izayoi's mate and husband, Touga. He's like a four year old stuck in a forty year olds body. He likes, no loves to play practical jokes on his two sons and loves to treat me…well like I'm special. He buys me all these things I don't need nor want. Just like when I moved in he had remodeled this room for me and the bathroom, don't get me started on the bathroom! I estimated it to be around more than a half of a million had to be spent on it. Also before I forget, Touga has silver hair that he keeps in a high pony tail; golden eyes that remind me of honey; and has violet jagged lines on his cheeks, that signify he's a demon.

Now on to their sons, the first one I'm going to name is Sesshoumaru; the one known as the ice prince. But really he isn't all ice; deep, deep inside there's these fluffy parts of him waiting to pop out of no wear. I've witnessed it once, he still doesn't know about it and I would like to keep it that way. What I've learned about Sesshoumaru so far is that his blood mother had passed away and he has hatred for his father for taking a new mate.

The first time I had met him he seemed so cold and hateful to humans I had to ask him if he really did hate humans. He told me he hated them but a few he had respect for, he then walked of with a glare towards my way. I shrugged it off as nothing and walked the other way.

We've held a few conversations after I had gotten used to the house or mansion as I would put it. But to continue his description; Sesshoumaru has long silver hair that I concluded that he never cut in his life; he has golden eyes like his father but seemed more brighter like the sunrise and sunset; he has pale skin but it looked healthy on him; and he has two maroon stripes on each cheek and probably others outlining his body, he also has a navy colored moon in the middle of his brow.

The next son I will descript is very rude and brash, his name is Inuyasha. I never really liked him since I've met him, but we've also had our good moments. There's really not that much to say about Inuyasha, even though he has his good moments his bad moments out rule them all. He's also Touga's second son and Izayoi's first son. Since Touga is demon and Izayoi is a human Inuyasha was born as a half demon and half human, or more known as a half-breed according to Sesshoumaru. Once again the almighty silver hair was given to Inuyasha too; he also has the golden eyes like his father; even though he doesn't have any markings on his body he has the cutest dog ears on top of his head that I've ever seen.

Before I forget there's also one person I need to introduce to you, her name is Rin. She was adopted at the same time as me. I've known the girl ever since she's came to the orphanage and we've been inseparable since. The little girl is filled with innocence and I want to protect that. She loves to pick flowers and loves anything cute. She has black hair that reaches to just below her shoulders, and she has chocolate brown eyes.

When she first saw the family we were supposed to be adopted to, she instantly latched onto Sesshoumaru's leg, it was funny at first but then I started to get jealous. This was the first time she latched onto or looked up to someone except me, but either way I was happy for her. It's like she's taking her first step into a new life.

Still, I wouldn't blame her for latching onto Sesshoumaru, he's like a magnet. Everyone is attracted to him, even if he doesn't know the reason. I laugh at the irony of it all.

Ever since I've moved into the house with the few belongings that I owned was hectic, anyone that lived in an orphanage and then to a rich family would. It took me two weeks to get used to it. With servants waiting on hand and foot for you, getting lost in a mansion constantly, and the rich bastards that think they own everything.

The Taisho's were partly like that, but not completely like the others I've met so far.

I was publicly announced with Rin by my side few days ago as the new additions to the Taisho family. I met some business people there at the get together, or what ever rich people call it. I also met what I would like to call _boys_ there. They were selfish and thought they could have their way with me.

That's when the Taisho's found out what I could do as far as strength.

It was rather a funny moment, once when the last boy hit the floor I turned around with a bright smile to see the faces of shock on my family. I swear I thought I saw pride swell up in Sesshoumaru's eyes, but he hid it perfectly well before it could show on his face. After Sesshoumaru came out of his shocked faze Touga came after. He laughed, and when I mean laugh I mean snorting and howling with tears threatening to come out. I remember his words perfectly.

"Note to self: Never anger Kagome and don't act like a perv around her!"

Ah, that was a good memory I have as a Taisho in the short amount of time I've had with them. I'm also positive that there are more to come in the near future, and I'm here to tell you of those happenings as they happen.

This here is the starting of my glorious life as a Taisho!

"Kagome," I heard Inupapa shout from my door. "I have some glorious news my dear!" He shouted as he barged into my room and ran up to me to capture myself in his tight embrace.

"What is it Inupapa," I asked as I was swung left and right.

"I have enrolled you into school with Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha!" When he finally released me I stared at him with a bored expression.

"Is that all,"

"Aren't you glad Kagome, you'll be spending more time with your brothers now!!"

"And what of Rin," I still stared at him with a bored expression; really did he just have to barge into my room just to tell me this? He couldn't wait until dinner? I know I should have been used to this treatment with receiving it constantly since I've gotten here, but it just seems to…I don't know, weird?

"She's off to boarding school,"

"……."

"Kagome," Touga asked and he stepped forward.

"I'll kill you," I barked out and tackled him to the ground. I heard loud footsteps running down the hallway and skidded to a stop, but ignored them. There was a much more important matter that I needed to deal with.

It must have been a comical sight from there point of view. With a adopted daughter on top of adopted father while holding his throat trying to throttle the life out of him while thrashing and shaking him with her throwing non sense out of her mouth.

"You old man, how dare you send away my precious little girl!!"

"Ka..gome, I was…kidding," He choked out with the breaths he could catch.

I paused and blinked, "You were kidding," I asked and with his nod I continued to throttle him of his life. "Who would joke about something like that?!"

That's when Sesshoumaru decided to cut in and pick me up off of the old man. "Release me, he deserves it,"

"Yes Kagome, as much as I agree with you it would be wise not to,"

I took a deep breath and with a final glare at the man nearly unconscious on the floor I relaxed. "You can release me," He then set me on my feet and walked to the door.

"Dinners ready,"

"Food," I squealed and made a mad dash towards the dining room before someone, cough Inuyasha cough, at all the food.

Once when I arrived into the dining room I saw Inuyasha stuffing his face with food, when he looked up at me I nearly snorted with laughter. Inuyasha's mouth was overstuffed with food, his cheeks were puffed out and he had crumbs on his cheek.

"Wuf wuv wif vi voise," He tried talking but it was a complete failure.

"It's impolite to talk with your mouth full Onii-Chan," I giggled and sat down next to him. "Well what's for dinner?"

"Beef Teriyaki or your favorite Oden," The chef came out of one of the side doors to the dining room while holding a tray of food.

"Really Toshi-San, you made oden?" I clasped my hands together in a pray of thankfulness as the chef named Toshi sat the tray of food in front of me. "Thank you Toshi," I cheered and dug in to the oden.

So far this day has turned out great except for the little incident that happened in my room but the oden easily made up for that incident.

As I ate my oden in silent cheerfulness I pondered about what Inupapa said. I wonder what kind of school Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru go to. It must be for rich kids, I probably won't fit in. Do they have to wear a school uniform like most rich schools do?

"Hey Onii-Chan," I looked up at him and continued when he stared at me. "What's the name of the school you go to?"

Inuyasha yawned and leaned back into his chair, "Ouran High School,"


End file.
